


With A Cherry On Top

by OurLittleSecretOkay



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Established Relationship, just a shit ton of cherries, little my is conspiracy theory queen, moomin is very aware of this fact, snufkin is really good at tying knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleSecretOkay/pseuds/OurLittleSecretOkay
Summary: Nothing says "Summer" quite like a group of good friends, a bowl of fresh cherries, and your increasingly exasperating boyfriend being entirely unaware of how distractingly attractive he is





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> While yall were busy minding your own business, @thegoldensoundtwice and I were developing a hivemind. Halfway through an intellectual discussion on the merits of mumriks, we both scurried off to write sister-fics because we're both geniuses. You're welcome

It wasn’t a particularly hot day, just a particularly lazy one.

Moomin was almost grateful for the break. As nice as it was to have an adventure to look forward to, it was also just as nice to sit about with your friends, especially as Mamma had recently produced a bowl of cherries for them to eat as they talked. Still cool from being in the icebox, little droplets of water clung to their surfaces, leftover from when they had been rinsed. Yes, there would be plenty of time for adventuring tomorrow, but for now, Moomin thought this was just about as nice as things get.

Little My didn’t seem to be of the same mind, busily trying to rally them into action. Standing on the picnic table, she fished a cherry from the bowl, more or less having to use her whole hand to do so.

“Moominvalley is caught in the grip of tyranny, and you all want to do _nothing _about it?” Tsking, she pulled the stem off roughly, glaring around the circle as she put the fruit in her mouth.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Sniff hesitated.

“Hold on!” Moomin interrupted, picking another cherry of his own. “Who ever said anything about tyranny? You’re just being ridiculous again.”

“Ridiculous, am I?” Taking the cherry out of his paw, she put it in her mouth before he could stop her. Sore, Moomin picked a new one. “We’ll see who’s ridiculous when a year from now you’re all begging for my help!” Bitter, she spit the pit aside.

“You’re supposed to use your napkin, Little My.” Snorkmaiden helpfully pushed her napkin closer to her.

“Who has time for napkins when the Valley is at stake!”

Popping a cherry in his mouth, Snufkin stayed quiet, chuckling. As he listened, he played with the stem between his fingers, spitting the pit out into his paw, and then just as casually, he put the stem into his mouth as well.

Moomin looked around; no one else seemed to notice, or if they had, they didn’t care. Maybe eating the stems was a mumrik thing? He couldn’t imagine they would taste very good. Nodding at whatever it was being said, Snufkin poked his fingers into his mouth, placing a knotted stem onto the table. Wait. How did- Moomin watched, entranced as Snufkin took another cherry from the bowl. Again, he took off the stem, eating the cherry and spitting out the pit. Moomin watched his paws carefully to see if he tied a knot, but no, he just placed the stem into his mouth. Alright. Maybe he had tied the knot in the last one and Moomin just hadn’t noticed? It was still odd, but easier to explain.

Spitting the tied stem into his paw, Snufkin placed it alongside the other. “I don’t know, Little My. It might be best to let well enough alone.”

“Let well enough alone! Since when have you cared about that sort of thing? _Let well enough alone!_” She scoffed. “What do you think, Moomin?”

Dragging his gaze away from the way Snufkin carefully picked another cherry from the bowl, Moomin turned to look at her. “Oh. Uh, well- I suppose I agree with Snufkin.”

“Big surprise there,” she rolled her eyes. “Just admit you’re scared!”

“I don’t know,” Sniff interjected, picking out a handful of cherries as well. “Not that I’m scared or anything, but-”

“But you are!” Little My spit a pit onto the ground.

“My, ladies are supposed to use a napkin!” Snorkmaiden slid the pile closer to her. Popping another cherry in her mouth, Little My made it a point to spit it out on the ground.

Looking back at Snufkin, Moomin caught him chuckling, pulling another knot from between his teeth. He had already amassed a small pile. Putting a finger in his mouth, Snufkin licked it clean, pulling it back out with soft popping sound. Oh dear.

Suddenly feeling as if he had swallowed nothing but pits, Moomin watched as he selected another cherry. Pulling off the stem deftly, he opened his mouth, placing the fruit right on his tongue. The insides of his lips were stained a bright pink, as if someone had done a truly awful job at applying lipstick. The tips of his fingers were stained as well, a red tone coloring the darker fur. Looking down at his own paws, Moomin realized his fingers had also gone pink. For some reason, it was less enchanting when it was on him.

Spitting out the pit, Snufkin licked his finger again before placing the stem into his mouth. Moomin wasn’t sure if he was more jealous of the finger or the stem, but he was very suddenly preoccupied with the idea of getting Snufkin alone and feeding him cherries. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t know firsthand what his tongue could do. And to think, he thought Snuf playing the harmonica could be provoking.

“I think you just like trouble,” Snufkin smiled, pushing the stem into his cheek so he could talk.

“Once again, rich coming from you!”

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

“I still don’t see why you had a problem in the first place,” Snorkmaiden sighed.

“I agree with Snorkmaiden,” Sniff volunteered.

“Really?” Little My clicked her tongue. “It’s simple! So-” As Little My began to explain exactly _why _she had to capture the mailman, Moomin watched Snufkin pull out another knotted stem, hitting him like a blow to the chest. He imagined reaching over, picking one up slying, untying it with his tongue and giving it back. Blushing at his own forwardness, Moomin reached for the bowl.

Incidentally, Snufkin reached at the same time, their paws touching.

“Sorry!” Nerves chattering, Moomin pulled his paw back quickly. Tilting his head, Snufkin furrowed his brow, managing to ask “_Are you okay?” _without any words. Moomin had long ago gotten into the habit of knowing what his best friend was saying without him having to actually say it. Snufkin seemed to appreciate it; it made things a lot easier for both of them. Moomin preferred to use his words, and right now he began to worry that his face would answer for him, give away the whole thing. Smiling, he chuckled, reaching for another cherry. Snufkin smiled back as well, a crinkle between his eyes.

“Just because he knows where you live doesn’t mean you have to trap him.” Sniff grumbled.

“Sure, you say that now! What happens once I do something _truly _awful and he comes to arrest me?”

“Mailmen don’t arrest people,” Snorkmaiden pointed out.

“Not yet.” Little My gave her a knowing look.

Looking at the stem still in his paw, Moomin hesitated a moment before surreptitiously putting it into his mouth. Very quickly, he realized it was even harder than he had envisioned. No matter how he tried to bend the stem, it kept flipping to the side, refusing to stay put. He watched as Snufkin pulled another knot from his lips. How did he do that so fast? Looking over at Moomin, he put it down, smiling as if caught at something and Moomin almost choked on the stem still on his tongue.

“There is nothing about this that is a problem,” Snorkmaiden uselessly tried to explain.

“Not yet! Not if we nip it now.”

“She has a point,” Sniff offered, taking another cherry. “I’m in.”

“Well if Sniff’s going, I’m going. Someone has to be the voice of reason,” Snorkmaiden sighed.

“I can count on you, right Snufkin?” Little My looked at him pointedly. “This could cause just as much trouble for you, if not more. First the mailmen, then the park keepers!”

“If it’s all the same, I think I’ll stay here.” Snufkin lazily picked another cherry from the bowl.

“I suppose you’re staying too then?” Little My put her paws on her hips, addressing Moomin.

“Unless you really think you need my help.”

“Oh, please! By the end of it, you’ll be sorry you missed out.” Hopping down, she led the others off on what was sure to be a weird day.

With the others gone, there was nothing left for him to even pretend to be distracted by as Snufkin lazily poked the cherry into his mouth, lips circling his finger as he did so. He was taking his time with it, Moomin was certain. There was no way any person needed that much time to eat a cherry.

Spitting the pit aside, Snufkin put the stem in his mouth, much to Moomin’s continued chagrin and elation. Quietly, they sat together, neither one talking as Snufkin deftly pulled another knot from his lips.

Pulling the untied but thoroughly gnawed stem from his own mouth, Moomin placed it on the table.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Snufkin put another cherry in his mouth, letting his lips open wide so that Moomin got a spectacular view of his pink tongue.

“The stems.”

Shifting the cherry to his cheek, Snufkin looked down at his little hoard of stems. “Oh, you mean tying them?”

“Yes. How do you do it?”

Spitting the pit out, Snufkin shrugged. “It’s fairly easy. You just… Well…” He thought hard. “I don’t suppose I’ve ever given it proper thought before. I just do it. You’ve got to- Here.” Taking the stem off the cherry in Moomin’s hand, he placed it in the center of his tongue, closing his lips. Taking the excuse to unabashedly stare, Moomin leaned his cheek on a paw, watching until Snufkin pulled out another knot, studying it. “You’ve got to get it sort of looped, then you just push the end through.”

“That’s not very helpful at all,” Moomin giggled.

Snufkin laughed too. “No, I suppose not. Grab another stem and I’ll show you with my paws.”

Picking a nice one, he handed it to Snufkin, who scooted closer.

“Now,” taking it by both ends, he held it straight. “The first thing is to bend it like this-“ Folding the stem about, he made a loop, crossing the ends. “And then you have to fold this over, and it goes up through there, and voila.” He handed the less-impressive knot to Moomin, who stared at it, contemplating. “Does that make sense?”

“A little, but how do you get your tongue to curl like that?”

“That’s the easy part. Do you- I could show you that as well, if you’d like?”

Moomin suddenly realized just how close they were, his snout nearly bonking Snuf when he turned to look.

“Oh, sure. Okay.” He hoped his nervousness sounded more like enthusiasm.

“It’s easy.” Taking Moomin’s paw, Snufkin lifted it towards his face. Gently, waiting as if Moomin might try to stop him, he placed Moomin’s thumb against his lips, opening his mouth just enough to place the finger on his tongue.

If just the feeling of Snufkin’s teeth brushing against him made his fur feel as if it had suddenly gone all electric, then the feeling of his tongue pressing up against the pad of his finger positively fried him. Still holding Moomin’s wrist, Snufkin let his lips close, tongue curling up and around until Moomin was certain that Snufkin was indeed trying to kill him. His suspicion was confirmed when Snufkin closed his eyes, making a big show of being caught up in the moment, a low rumbling moan building in his chest. Opening his eyes again, he slowly slid Moomin’s thumb out so that it dragged over his bottom lip.

“Does that help?” Snufkin didn’t let go of his paw, didn’t lean away in the slightest.

“A little.” Voice raw, Moomin swallowed hard, not having the willpower to remove his paw from Snuf’s mouth. “I’m afraid I still don’t quite get it though.”

“No?”

“It’s all well and good for a Snufkin tongue, but what if mine is different?”

“Different how?”

“It doesn’t matter, just show me again.”

“If you insist.” Leaning in, Snufkin smirked, letting his paws curl over his friend’s neck.

Not wasting any more time on banter, Moomin breached the remaining distance, pressing their lips together. Holding Snufkin’s face, he sighed in near-relief as he felt his mouth open, tongue pressing to his own. Quite unsurprisingly, he tasted like cherries.

Fingers tucking into Snufkin’s hair, Moomin felt the brim of his hat touch against the top of his head, knocking it out of place. He didn’t care though, couldn’t care what with the way Snufkin had scooted even closer to him, wrapped his arms entirely around him and kissed him as if it was both the first and last time they would ever get to do so.

Dragging his paws down Snuf’s face, he held onto him, craning his neck to the side. As Snufkin kissed him, Moomin thought again about taking him off and spending an entire afternoon doing nothing but feeding him cherries by hand, tying him in knots around his tongue, practicing until he was certain he could do it right. Why, with a skill like that, the possibilities were endless.

“I was wondering how long you were going to last.” Holding Moomin’s wrists, Snuf smiled, breath heavy as they broke for air. “For a while I thought you’d have me tying knots all night.”

“You did that on purpose?” Aghast, Moomin furrowed his brow.

“Not at first. Not until I saw your face. It was a good joke though, wasn’t it?”

“I’m going to get you back for that!”

Snufkin only chuckled, kissing Moomin’s cheek. “Do you want to go back to mine and work out your vengeance?”

“I absolutely would.” Still putting on a show of being gruff, he kissed Snuf again, insides straining as he moaned, positively tied up in knots.


End file.
